I Lost My Heart To Sin
by Devilzzz
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means fraternizing with the enemy. *Completed*
1. I'm gonna destroy my ego

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
"Pathetic, it is," Hermione Granger's snarling voice snapped. Ginny merely shrugged, she was used to her best friend's accusing ways. Hermione ran her hand through Ginny's hair, and did the last braid. Sighing, Hermione plopped down on the floor next to Ginny, eyeing her.  
  
"You know I am only joking Gin," Hermione defended herself in a steadying way. "But you have to admit, Harry is really going over heels over Cho," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny snapped that time. "Look Herm, this is not making me feel better at all. All I wanted you do is fix up my hair so I could be a little different for my 5th year alright? Don't make it into something big."  
  
Hermione backed off, silent for a second.  
  
"You know this is all for Harry," she finally pleaded.  
  
Ginny looked down at her knees. "So what if it is?" she challenged her.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a second.  
  
"Your hair won't change anything, you know that. It's flaming red, did you notice? If Harry can't even notice that, I doubt he'll notice some hairstyle we picked off of a magazine," she stated.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She looked quite ridiculous actually; it would be humiliating if she even thought of going to classes tomorrow like that. Two huge humble braids seperated her fluffy red hair, and some hair was left wisping on her eyes, sort of like faraway bangs.  
  
The hairstyle didn't match her precious brown eyes either; nor did it make her little freckles that spread out across her nose seem at all flattering.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I give up! If that fucking little twit can't notice me, what's the freaking point?" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in mere frustration.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione scowled at Ginny's obvious use of language.  
  
"I am sorry okay? I am sorry for even bothering," Ginny said, and clamped her braids out regretfully and very quickly.  
  
"I going to take a bath. If I am not back in at least two hours; you'll know that I have drowned myself," Ginny said, each word coming out spitefully.  
  
She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione flinched thoughtfully.  
  
Poor girl; she doesn't even know what love means. Hermione sighed again, shrugging in invisible sympathy.  
  
***  
  
Ginny looked at the steamed mirror as she walked out of the bathtub; naked.  
  
Examining herself in the glass, she groaned.  
  
How could God mold her into something so hideous?  
  
Her stomach wasn't even flat; it was chubby, and her belly button didn't add any treasures either. Her chest was also flat, and her backside too. The only thing she was proud of was her skinny ankles. That's all. Everything else, especially her face was a complete disgrace.  
  
Pulling on her pink colored robe quickly, she started to leave the bathroom and stopped. She realized she had been crying.  
  
Oh God, she thought to herself as she looked into the mirror again. How dreadful she felt right now. Why didn't Harry even notice how much she loved him? His emerald shining eyes, his messy load of hair, and his round glasses and sweet personality. The kind of person who has so much innocence that you want to scream?  
  
It had been only weeks since they had arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Harry were very keen to start their 6th year, yet tried to ignore the fact that at the end of 7th year, they would be leaving. Ginny felt a small ache in her heart again. What if she didn't get Harry to love her and he left, and they never saw each other again? It would be so depressing.  
  
Her throat tightened. She had decided something. She was not going to give up. Nothing was going to stop her; she was going to get Harry to fall head over heels in her; and forget about that slut Cho Chang once and for all.  
  
No matter what it took. Opening a bag of cosmetics and various products that Ginny kept in the back of the bathroom, she searched through them until she found a purple brush and a pair of silver muggle scissors that were used to cut things.  
  
Long things, like hair, Ginny thought grimly.  
  
Taking the silver pointy things up to loose fluffy red hair, she let wisps of the firey red drop to the floor.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG..I did not write this peice of crap...Okay okay I did. Please don't kill me. I know it sucks. And tomorrow when my computer works I am going to delete this. I just posted for the hell of it :( 


	2. I'm gonna close my body now

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
"How come I never get my way?" Ginny Weasley muttered as she spread perfume across her robes. She had told Hermione she wanted something that smelled girlish and Hermione had given her something that smelled in the cross of soap and cherries. It didn't smell that bad, but it wasn't what she wanted.  
  
She opened her robes again, and examined herself. Underneath her robes was not her usual Hogwarts Uniform. Her body consisted of a thin fabriced pink shirt that hung loosely around her shoulders, leaving her bra strap to show faintly against her skin, (Lavander had taught her this), and was wearing a skirt that was only slightly below her waist so that her stomach could show, but not too much. Ginny scowled at her reflection; she looked alright, but not perfect.  
  
Sighing, she closed up her robes again and widened her eyes in terror. She knew Ron and her other brothers would kill her if she went downstairs like this. Buttoning her robes up again, she tried to think of what to do. She bit her lip; she was going to leave her robes unbuttoned. So what if Ron her gayass overprotective brother saw? She was fifteen for God's sakes, and deserved to be treated like an adult.  
  
Right? Ginny sighed again; Ron wasn't the most of her troubles. She wondered if Harry would even glance her way.  
  
***  
  
Emerging from her dorm, she entered the common room which consisted of Fred and George chatting about Qudditch; Ginny didn't find this unusual at all, they were always late for classes and hardly bothered with breakfast. She took a deep breath; she needed to test them. Opening her robes so they were seperated enough so anyone could see her attire, she tapped Fred on the shoulder and said a meek hello.  
  
Fred and George turned around and nodded at her, and turned around again for a second take.  
  
"Ginny?!" they both exclaimed.  
  
She smiled at them. "Good. So you finally learned my name," she said stammering. And then, swinging her robes quickly, she turned in the other direction before either of them could say another word.  
  
***  
  
Entering the Great Hall made Ginny nervous than she could ever be in her life; she was utterly terrified of the wrong things that could happen. Reaching up a hand to feel her short but smooth sleek red hair, she sighed. She did have to admit that her hair looked much better, but maybe others may not think so.  
  
And what if she tripped? She always seemed to be doing the most immature things when she was around Harry, or any boy for that matter. She took a deep breath; Ginny you fool, get your ass in there. You did this all to get noticed, and you are going to go in there!  
  
Grinding her teeth in misery, she stepped onto the Great Hall. The reaction quite surprised her. Everyone was eating and chattering and hardly gave her a notice but as she started walking around; she saw shocked and impressed stares of her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Ginny!" most of them exclaimed; and they were so loud everyone turned to look at her.  
  
She knew she was blushing; she often blushed when a human even glanced her way. Her eyes wandered around and she saw that Harry wasn't even looking at her.  
  
He was looking dreamily at Cho Chang, who was eating a pancake.  
  
Flooding in fury, Ginny trudged up her robes and proceeded to run out of the Great Hall. That is, of course, until she ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was a handsome sixteen year old boy; also known as Hogwart's fine Sex God. He was known to make girls faint and to make boys envy with his pale expressionless face, his sexy smirk that made his lips mold up to his cheeks, and his artistic figure that consisted of his toned chest, his experianced thighs, and his fingers that traveled well around.  
  
He was going down the hall, as he always did. Whenever he was late to breakfast; he would always make some kind of an appearance.  
  
He searched his mind for what girls he should date tonight. His eyebrow furrowed. Maybe Cassandra Danes in Hufflepuff? Nah, he thought. It be too easy to get her. Lord knows how bad she kisses anyway.  
  
While he was thinking, he was unaware that a small figure was coming his way. They crossed paths and the small squeak of a girl sounded as something soft and warm fell against him.  
  
He blinked once or twice to make his vision clear. He had caught the little thing in his arms, and it felt so soft against his body.  
  
"Hmmm..." he muttered, trying to see who had fallen down on him.  
  
"Malfoy, let me go!" a voice called from above him.  
  
He looked up and found himself in a trance in the precious brown eyes of the little Weasley girl that was well known to be infatuated with Potter. He sneered at her, cursing her for being so warm and little. It made his body react too much.  
  
And he realized that his arms were around her waist, which made him catch her, and she was on top of him; squirming. Naughty thoughts crossed his demented mind as he thought of the uses for her little pink shining lips.  
  
"Weasley," he grunted, and let her go. She fell backwards, and her lip was trembiling.  
  
"I know I am beautiful, but you don't have to cry about my heavenly charms," Draco smirked as he saw her eyes shine with tears.  
  
"Shut up." she muttered under her breath, getting up with the help of his hand.  
  
As soon as her flesh touched his,she felt tingles surround her body; but only ignored them as a sign of depression.  
  
She let go quickly and looked down at her worn out shoes.  
  
"So..." Draco drawled in a sexy whisper and let his finger trail the skin of her trembiling chin.  
  
Her face was lifted up and she looked at him with terror in her eyes.  
  
"What would our little Weasley be wearing these clothes? Tsk, tsk," he sneered, eyeing her rather tiny attire.  
  
She looked away, blushing furiously.  
  
"Not that I am complaining," he said.  
  
A heat flash went through her body as the words hit her.  
  
"Trying to get Potter's attention, eh?"  
  
Ginny bolted out of her foolish trance and looked up at him.  
  
"What are you, a mind reader?" she said sulkingly, sitting down on the floor clutching her knees.  
  
He plopped down next to her.  
  
"Ah, Weasley...he's so sucked into that Chang's charms that he won't notice that anybody else ever exisisted," Draco's voice trailed off.  
  
Ginny tried to ignore the heat that she felt when he moved foward so that his hip brushed against her leg.  
  
"I could help you on that," Draco said.  
  
Ginny looked up, biting her lip.  
  
"How?"  
  
Draco looked at her blankly and finally answered,  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Ginny couldn't think anymore; Draco leaned foward into her face, and she gulped loudly.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! ~Courts 


	3. I'm gonna delay my pleasure

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to seduce Cho?" Ginny asked stupidly. Draco's smirk deafened as she said this uncanny question. His once smirk had turned his lips into a slightly overused scowl.  
  
"Of course," he said, raising his eyebrows as if he'd seen Ginny for the first time in his life. "I'll make her into the Hogwarts Whore. She'll get the title before Pansy Parkinson can say 'I had sex with everything that moves today'" he sneered.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"What I mean is; how is it going to help me you know, get Harry?" stuttered Ginny, blushing slightly.  
  
It was Draco's turn for the roll of the eyes.  
  
"Oh please; your prince charming will fall into your arms in no time when he finds out his little infatuation is a fucking slut," Draco spat in mere misery of the memory of Potter.  
  
Ginny winced at the hearing of his harsh words and she looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Draco?" she finally said. He looked up, his blue eyes connecting with her brown ones. She frowned, her freckles bouncing off in the light. He examined her lazily with his pale eyes.  
  
Her red flaming hair had shades of orange and red in them; Draco noticed with amusement that she had attempted to cut it, and he had to admit that it looked pretty good. Rather than being it's usual fluffy mess, her hair was now a sleek and shiny bundle of red that shined against her shoulders.  
  
Curls were revealed in the back, and straight wisps of hair in the front gave her a fresh looking style. Her face was cute with the little freckles that spread across her nose and made her cheeks blush so easily.  
  
His eyes lowered and feasted on the sight of her chest. It was small and humble, which matched with her small figure. Her stomach was chubby, but it only gave the impression that she was a person that would feel good to cuddle.  
  
The fresh flesh of her freckled thighs peeked out of her bottom attire, revealing her sweet peach colored skin.  
  
She had small feet, but nicely shaped hips that swayed when she walked.  
  
To Draco Malfoy; she was utterly perfect.  
  
To Ginny Weasley; she was a complete waste of the world.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked softly, avoiding his eyes and trying to ignore the fact that they seemed to be undressing her.  
  
"Doing what?" asked Draco, leaning over. She had nice thin lips too, the right amount of saliva on her little tongue (which Draco found very entertaining to find the uses of) and a small little smile. He absentmindedly ran a finger through her silk feeling hair.  
  
"This; a favor to get me and Harry together," Ginny answered with all her might, trying to keep her breathing still as their knees touched.  
  
"I know you want something in return. Now tell me, what is it?" she finally said, gaining some control of herself as Draco backed his knees away.  
  
He laughed coldly, and with a sneering smile he took his finger and ran it through the warm skin of her right leg.  
  
She shivered; unaware of the fact of what he was suggesting, she was too busy noticing that he had leaned over, and their lips were inches apart.  
  
Finally he whispered in her ear, his lips catching on the flesh of her ear, and said,  
  
"I think you know what I want," 


	4. Analyze This

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked dumbfoundly, staring back blankly at him. Draco bit his bottom lip in the ignorance of the little girl. Of course, she was just newly fresh packed meat that was the object of innocence, the example of purity, and (Draco sneered with pleasure) the intention of a sexual challenge.  
  
Nothing hateful could escape the little Weasley's lips, nothing naughty could fill her well nourished mind; and she didn't think of anything to do with those small little seemingly well skilled fingers.  
  
If he didn't know better, he'd think she was a prostitute.  
  
Of course, her precious small brown eyes filled with wisdom of innocence gave her away.  
  
"Your a fool, Weasley," he breathed, their lips finally meeting.  
  
Ginny tried to think of a natural way to respond, but her lips were a little too occupied with his.  
  
She had never had a real kiss before; not like this anyway. Sure, a peck from Harry on the cheek on Christmas after they had hit mistletoe last year, and a sloppy kiss on the nose from Neville when he pathetically took her to the Yule Ball in her 3rd year, but not a real kiss.  
  
His lips were warm, but harsh. Ginny didn't expect Draco Malfoy, to be tender and loving anyways.  
  
His hands brushed against her hips, sending her mind spinning. Ginny couldn't even breathe; this was an experiance that was none to forgetful, that left her breathless at all risks.  
  
Their bodies weren't touching yet, but Ginny took a chance and pressed up slightly against him. His tongue sprang from his lips, and pushed against hers, leaving another zang to explore her body.  
  
Draco felt scandilized as the little Weasley pushed up against him, and he actually liked it. All he wanted was a little amusement, and the filthy thing was actually getting him HOT, for merlin's sakes.  
  
Finally taking his lips off hers, he smirked at her; trying to hide the compassion of how much disappointed he felt when he took himself away from her. Ginny Weasley was like a drug, something to be addicted to.  
  
Ginny moaned in frustration, and Draco found himself gaping in shock. Ginny Weasley moaning? Well, if he ever saw the day...  
  
"Lay off, Malfoy!" a voice shouted distractingly.  
  
Draco found himself whipping his head around, not long before a well hunched fist him straight on the chest, and he slammed against the wall in misery of the pain. His chest felt hard and stiff, and the wind was nearly knocked out of him, and his eyes had to blink several times until a blurry vision found itself way into his brain.  
  
Harry Potter was standing above him, his fists clenched up in anger, his face red with fury, and his eyes over to Ginny, into a concerned expression.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny gasped, staring at the unusual state the trio was in.  
  
"Meant to get him in the eye," Harry said, embarrassed.  
  
He helped Ginny up, and let grabbed her arm, as if he wasn't letting her get away.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Draco shouted through the pain.  
  
Harry smirked at him meekly.  
  
"Don't you ever lay one finger off her, Malfoy, ever again!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Sorry, thats not going to be possible," Draco muttered. Harry gave him a warning look.  
  
"C'mon Gin," Harry said, and started walking away, expecting her to follow him.  
  
She looked traumatized for a moment, then blinked, leaning over Malfoy, her lips in his ear as she spoke.  
  
"Well, looks like getting Cho from Harry is more easier than we thought," she said smiling.  
  
"Don't forget what I want back, Weasley," he spat out. She nodded innocently, but as she turned around to follow Harry, she had another devious plan in mind.  
  
And Draco watched after them, seeing Ginny wrap an arm around Potter's shoulder.  
  
He ignored the ache in his chest and stomach; that had nothing to do with Harry's fist.  
  
Nothing at all. 


	5. I'm gonna suspend my senses

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?!" Ginny screamed in a most disruptive way. Draco looked up from the book he was looking at and looked slightly startled; but overcame this expression with a smug smirk.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasel? Afraid I might find something 'personal'?" he sneered. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"And anyways, you were the one that told me to meet in this filthy old place; what is it anyway? Nearly got attacked by elves while I was going through it," Draco complained.  
  
Ginny giggled at the thought of small midgets attacking him.  
  
"Never mind that,Malfoy, why are you going through my album?" she said, her hands on her hips; although she felt rather pleased that Malfoy wanted to know anything about her at all.  
  
"Who's this?" he demanded, showing her a picture without any intention of answering her question. Ginny leaned over; her hair touched his face slightly and he backed away as a tingle ran through his skin.  
  
Ginny looked at the picture of a grinning brown haired boy wrapping an arm around her. In the backround was the feirce picture of the burrow, and the boy's sweet blue eyes were looking at her as if she was some kind of princess. They were both on swings, their arms in a tight one armed embrace. A pain stabbed through her stomach; it was as if she was reliving every painful experiance she had ever felt.  
  
Flashback  
  
The tendrils sweeped across her face with his gentle fingers.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she said softly.  
  
"Because, if you won't give me what I want, I'll just have to get it myself, won't I?" his harsh voice exclaimed.  
  
She backed away; she had never seen him without that gentle sparkle in his eye and his tender words.  
  
"Bitch." he said the curse sinfully and grinned.  
  
And then he threw his hand around her neck, clutching it hard.  
  
End  
  
Ginny forced a laugh. A fake laugh. It sounded as if she was choking.  
  
"That's my cousin," she lied quickly.  
  
Draco eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"So, I think we need to change the plan a bit- after all,last night, Harry seemed really jealous so I thought- what?" Ginny stopped in midsentence as Draco ignored her ruefully, staring at the picture in a slight trance.  
  
"He's not really your cousin, is he?" he said, with a tinge of jealousy that sprang into his voice.  
  
Ginny gulped.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, can we get back to the plan here?" Ginny said, trying to regain the tears that tried to leap out of her eyes.  
  
"Look, Weasel, I know what your little plan is alright? Get Potty jealous by using me? Forget it alright; Malfoy's aren't used. And unless you give me what I want, I won't even consider it," Draco said, trying to steady his voice.  
  
"Alright! What the fuck do you want!" Ginny screamed. The words came out pitifully; she couldn't take it anymore. She was laying out her anger for him on Draco. That wasn't fair. She knew it wasn't fair.  
  
But she didn't want to be fair. All she felt like was murdering somebody so she could hurt someone; to make them feel what she felt only one year ago.  
  
"No need for language,Weasley. You know what I want," he hinted.  
  
Ginny blankly stared at him.  
  
"God, Weasley! How innocent are you! SEX!" he screamed.  
  
Ginny gaped at his outrageous statement and she backed away slightly. A huge relish of familiar feeling raged over her. His voice was...so...familiar.  
  
Draco noticed that Ginny's cheeks were marked with tear stains. He felt his knees weaken; he didn't like girls crying around him.  
  
She mumbled something in disbelief.  
  
"What was that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I said- I said-" Ginny stuttered, as if she never learned how to finish a proper sentence.  
  
"Your...your..Charles!" she shouted the last word aloud, her fists clenched.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think my name is Draco, if you have forgotten." said Draco sarcastically. How stupid could this girl get?  
  
"Fuck you! Fuck you Charles! Fuck you!" she screamed loudly.  
  
"What?" Draco said, fighting the urge not to laugh. Charles? What the hell?  
  
"You want sex, Malfoy? Go fuck yourself!" Ginny screamed loudly. Her mind was full of anger, the anger that was still set from that time at night...  
  
Before Malfoy could answer, he found himself pushed out of the dusty room; and pushed onto the floor.  
  
He couldn't even look back as the loud noise of the door slamming abrupted his thoughts.  
  
And he heard the room explode into faint sobs.  
  
The faint sobs of Ginny Weasley.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter sucks, no need to flame; I already know. I promise I'll try to do better. Uh as for the Ginny-gone-insane thing, you'll find out more about who "Charles" was.  
  
And to the person who said I shouldn't use precious to describe Ginny's eyes . Well, I guess I'll be unique, then won't I? (Thanks for your critique, seriously it helped a lot :) )  
  
Please review, (if you find any mistakes, let me know reviewers!) ~Court 


	6. I'm gonna kiss some part of

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
It had only been three days.  
  
Three days!  
  
And Draco Malfoy was going utterly insane. In three days. Even fucking didn't make him feel better. Ginny had obviously been avoiding him lately.  
  
At the Great Hall, he always tried to meet her eyes, but she looked closely at her food or either talked to her precious Potter.  
  
Bratty Weasel, Draco found himself thinking.  
  
Sometimes even jealousy rised through him. Why would Weasley grow fond of Potter? Sure, he did have good Qudditch skills; but Draco could not find anything really 'magical' around him. He had grown up to know his own name; not Potter's.  
  
Harry had gotten fame without working for it.  
  
But Draco worked hard for his fame. His usual sneer, his speaking charms and his own history.  
  
And yet, Draco Malfoy, School God couldn't even lay a finger on the youngest Weasley.  
  
I loathe myself, he thought bitterly, putting his hands behind his neck. He needed a way to get to sleep.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
It wasn't until later that Ginny found herself a bit lonely. Her progress with Harry had grown at an extreme rate, they found themselves talking more. One day at Hogesmade, he had invited her for a ride on his broomstick.  
  
Blushingly, Ginny reluctantly agreed.  
  
Ginny supposed that Harry's arm wrapped tightly around her waist would make her really happy, but she found herself wandering into the thoughts of how dangerous Draco's kiss had been until they had been discovered in the hallway.  
  
It's really a shame, she thought to herself. If Harry had another personality, he would give Malfoy a run for his money. But of course, Harry Potter was a rather innocent amateur, that had his mind on more things than romance.  
  
The air passed by them as they rode, Harry was going awfully slow, carefully holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall.  
  
She leaned her head back and found her hair stuck to the fabric of his robes and she gave a small sigh under her breath.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was nothing to feel at all. The only tingles she felt was at the back of her bare knees, where cold wind was caressing her skin.  
  
"Harry? Can't you go a bit faster?" Ginny asked tiredly, her eyelashes about to close.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Thought you'd like it slow," Harry said, pulling his hands foward so that his broomstick steered another direction, much more faster this time.  
  
The wind was getting stronger it seemed, the pictures of the Qudditch feild got flashed, and her vision was getting blurry.  
  
"It's going to rain," Harry announced in a troubled voice.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said. She expected herself to be upset, but she found herself rather content at the moment.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A late night stroll. Yawning frustratingly, he looked around the Qudditch feild, which was vacant, or so he supposed. Walking about, he caught a glance of something flying beside him, but as soon as his eyes were about to capture it, it vanished into thin air.  
  
Shrugging it off without a thought, he sat onto the grass, his legs crossed. Why couldn't he get to sleep? Was there something wrong with him? Acidly putting aside a silver wisp of his hair, he sighed.  
  
What was it about that girl? The girl that made him take showers in the morning, have dreams in the night, and just think about her in the evening? Everytime he saw a peice of her red flaming hair, he felt his chest heave with pleasure.  
  
Something about her catched his interest. And yet, she was a damned Weasley.  
  
Looking up at the sky, he happend to see two people riding a broomstick in midair. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he saw that they were about to dive.  
  
The clouds were getting steep and black, he thought to himself shrewdly. Perhaps he should get back. Turning around, he began to walk slowly until there was a lurch behind him. Stopping, he paused for a moment hearing parts of what seemed to be a frantic conversation.  
  
"- You sure we won't get caught -"  
  
"- No, we have to go back-"  
  
"-Alright then, come along, Ginny-"  
  
The last sentence hit him like a brick. He dared himself to turn around swiftly and gulped down his pride.  
  
Ginny was kissing Harry Potter.  
  
It seemed like a short peck on the mouth, but somehow it seemed to last for eternity.  
  
"Goodnight then," Harry's embarrassed whisper came.  
  
"Goodnight," Ginny replied. They started to return to the castle, not knowing that a death glare was pouring into the back of their necks; a death glare only belonging to the one and only, Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Colors flashed through her closed eyelids. Her stomach was hurting into the seer truth of pain. Her legs were frail and numb and her fingers rolled upon her hair absentmindedly.  
  
"Shhh," a voice creeped into her ear.  
  
She jumped up weakly and blinked to get the vision into her pupils.  
  
The figure of a silver haired dragon.  
  
She didn't say anything. She laid back on the bed, trying to get to sleep.  
  
Until she realized Draco Malfoy was beside her, on her bed.  
  
"Don't worry," his whisper came again. She felt an arm swifty pass her breasts and was holding onto her waist.  
  
She shivered; perhaps because of the cold, Draco thought.  
  
"What did he do to you?" his panicked whisper rose once again. She realized that his fingers were now rolling up her shirt.  
  
Lurching up, she stopped him.  
  
"Are those- scars?" he asked meekly.  
  
She blinked again, water running from her eyes at last.  
  
She pulled up her shirt, the cloth sending sparks against her skin, and lifted it up so he could see.  
  
Sideway marks were gleaming across the skin of her stomach. They looked dreadful, crossing her veins in every whichway.  
  
"I can't get rid of them; in the daytime I hide them with makeup," she explained as if she was continuing a story.  
  
"Sometimes at night I can feel some pain, and it always lasts all night, how did you make the pain go away?" Ginny asked. She realized she was blabbering on and on, but she couldn't feel the pain anymore.  
  
Malfoy merely shrugged, and pushed her lightly on the bed. Her head fell back in the soft pillows, her eyes nearly closing.  
  
"G'night," he hissed, and started walking toward the exit of the room.  
  
Ginny didn't ask how he had gotten in here.  
  
"He tried to rape me, you know." she found herself muttering. Draco didn't ask her who she was talking about.  
  
She watched as Draco stopped, his foot in midair. Finally putting it down, he turned the knob and creaked the door open.  
  
She heard the door slam swiftly, and closed her eyelids. For some odd reason, the pain had gone away. And now, that Draco had gone, it was slowly returning.  
  
*** *** *** *** 


	7. For every sin I'll have to pay

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
A/N: In this story, everyone is more or less OOC, so please do not flame, this is FANFICTION. If you don't like character's changing ways, you shouldn't have come to this website.  
  
She wasn't expecting this.  
  
Little droplets of water thrown onto the nape of her neck; relishing every peice of flesh she had. It felt soft on her skin, and the owner was rather gentle.  
  
"Shh, Gin." the familiar voice sounded. She lurched up a little and smiled at the person next to her.  
  
"Draco? Mmm...Draco..." she sighed sleepily, her vision blurred.  
  
The figure spoke again, this time rasp went with the spoken words.  
  
"You don't know what your saying Ginny. I am Harry," the voice corrected. Ginny bolted up, knocking over a bucket of water that spread liquid through the floor.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped, blushing at the sight of the concerned emerald gems of his eyes.  
  
"Why did you call me Draco?" he demanded suspiciously. She breathed in and out, covering her wet neck with the drapes of her nightgown.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Your sick, Ginny. A muggle fever, Madame Pomphrey said. It'll take a while since we don't have any muggle products to cure you yet," Harry spoke quickly, his words rushed into each other.  
  
"What were you doing with that?" Ginny said, holding back a laugh as she saw Harry clutching a peice of towel cloth in his fingers.  
  
He scowled teasingly.  
  
"I was trying to cover up the rash in your neck with some Wizard medicine," he explained professionally. She smiled at him,feeling her neck. Two little bumps were the only things she felt.  
  
"It's been cleared; Madame Pomphrey made you fly over to the hospital wing to do the procedures."  
  
Ginny looked around at the vacant bed next to her, and around the odd smelling room, and yawned slowly.  
  
"How did she know about the fever?" she asked finally.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Some guy came and told her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry looked uneasily around the room and finally said, "You should get some sleep."  
  
And there, avoiding her question, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
Snowflakes covered Hogwarts, creating a large canvas of white. Kids went outside in the chilling cold, mittens placed on their hands and big coats that comfied their bodies.  
  
Ginny was one of the kids; trying to ignore Harry, who was giving her a lecture about freezing to death when you overcame a fever.  
  
As he was occupied by an interesting conversation with Hermione, she slowly moved out of the way, wandering around, her feet crunching against the snow. Christmas would be here soon; and she rubbed her hands in anticipation.  
  
She knew her parents wouldn't be able to afford the large Christmas dinner they had last time, but Bill and Charlie would be there; it would be fun.  
  
Pondering the thoughts of what gift Charlie might give her this year, she was suddenly aware that a chilling freeze was going down her back.  
  
Shrieking in cold, she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, grinning from ear to ear, a chunk of snow in his hands.  
  
"Malfoy!" she scolded. He merely smiled back.  
  
"Kind of a thin coat, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the thin pullover she was wearing. It was pink with little holes in it, premitting him to see the flesh of her small cleavage.  
  
"Not that I am complaining," he whispered, a finger trailing the front of her neck, stopping in midaction just above her breasts.  
  
She took an intact of her breath.  
  
"You are too cruel," she hissed, biting her lip as she waited.  
  
Finally something happend. His hands went over to clutch her sides, and brung her close, their upper bodies brushing against each other teasingly.  
  
"You know, Ginny Malfoy...," he said playfully, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this...Ginny Malfoy." he repeated the name, smirking.  
  
"Stop calling me that," she complained whiningly, although the name sent chills to her spine, she was enjoying this careless flirting immensely.  
  
"Ginny Malfoy." he repeated.  
  
"Bastard," she replied as his hands wandered over to her bottom, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"If there weren't so many people here, I would take you down right here," he whispered, his lips catching the nip of her ear.  
  
Ginny shivered slightly; she didn't want to take this torture anymore. But she didn't want Malfoy to think that she had no self control whatsoever.  
  
Walking around him, she went behind him and placed a hand over his-  
  
"Woah, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?" he breathed, trying to make his voice sound steady. She smiled evilly, knowing this was killing him.  
  
"Oh I am sorry," she said sweetly, and reluctantly took the hand away. He groaned.  
  
"You bitch!" he scowled menancingly.  
  
"Don't talk about your mother like that," she retorted innocently. Her breathing went thicker, anger ran through her veins, and she found herself wanting everything about that little evil bastard.  
  
He didn't come up with a smartass remark. Instead, he placed a hand on her right breast, and left it there.  
  
She gasped, choking on her air.  
  
"Something wrong, Ginny Malfoy?" his voice drawled.  
  
She grinded her teeth together. This was war.  
  
"No nothing, Draco Longbottom," she said, grinning.  
  
Draco scrunched his nose up in disgust.  
  
She placed her hand on his territory once again, feeling that it was stiffer than before, she noted with amusement.  
  
  
  
Trancing in each other's eyes, a bell rang.  
  
"Oh shit, I am gonna be late for class!" Ginny said, picking up her bag that had been waiting patiently against a tree.  
  
"This isn't over, Weasley!" Draco called behind her.  
  
Ginny's red hair went flapping away into a distance.  
  
*** *** *** 


	8. I guess I'll die another day

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
Warning: This chapter is slightly rated R-ish but the rating given for the whole story will remain the same; so please forgive me.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you don't want me to contact the nurse? You're coughing a lot. And your lip has a cold sore," Hermione tried to reason with her stubborn friend.  
  
Ginny shook her head, trying to restrain herself from sneezing.  
  
"Gods, Gin, you really need to see a docter when you get home."  
  
The soft voice belonged to Harry, and Ginny forced a weak smile, avoiding his searching green eyes.  
  
"Why'd you go out in the snow? You knew the fever was still there..."  
  
She shrugged in reply, not wanting to have any questions right now. Her headache was increasing highly.  
  
Snow dumped against the window of her seat, and she was pulled backwards by the train lurching.  
  
They had decided to go home for Christmas, and invited Harry to go along. If this were any other time, Ginny would be jumping in excitement at the thought of Harry spending Christmas at their house, but now she found him very annoying and too curious about her personal life. Not that she had much of one.  
  
The compartment door swung open, and a figure swaggered in. Ginny yawned boredly, expecting to see Neville or Fred and George coming in to say hello.  
  
Instead, the person had silver hair that was placed on top of his forehead, and matching eyes that darted foward every so often.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron said, getting up, and Ginny noticed with a small smile that his fingers were clenched into fists.  
  
"Ah, everywhere is full. You don't mind if I join in the fun, do you, Ginny luv?" he said smirkingly, directing his question to the shivering redhead.  
  
Two red spots displayed against the skin of Ginny's cheeks and before she could answer, her brother was ready to lung at Draco.  
  
"Ron, no!" Hermione had gotten up from the seat, and pulled back a tempered- stricken Ron.  
  
"How dare you! First you try to rape her in the hallway, and you came back for more?" Harry had joined in on the commotion.  
  
Luckily, Ron hadn't heard what Harry had said, and was led to his seat by Hermione.  
  
Draco chuckled, and plopped down next to Ginny.  
  
Hermione had to restrain Ron from attacking again by sitting on him.  
  
"'Mione, gerrof- I am fine," he said, blushing.  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
Ginny turned to him, grinning.  
  
"So, came crawling back, did you?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Weasel."  
  
Ginny bit her lip from laughing as she saw Hermione finally getting of off Ron and proceeding to take another seat.  
  
"No, it's okay 'Mione, sit here," Ginny offered, getting of off her seat.  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"But, then where will you sit?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged, and promptly positioned herself on Draco's lap.  
  
His scowl had vanished.  
  
Ron was yet again, restrained by Hermione before they all took their seats again, a silence among the air.  
  
Finally, Ron turned to Harry and spoke.  
  
"Reckon Mum will crush you when she sees you, she always loves guests in our house, your the favorite."  
  
"You're going to go to the Weasley house, are you?" Draco sneered softly.  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Ginny noticed that Draco's adamapple grew bigger as he took a gulp of fury.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy? Afraid I am going to take Ginny away from you?" Harry said in a undertone so Ron could not hear.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said his name in a warning tone.  
  
Draco grinded his teeth in anger.  
  
But Harry didn't stop.  
  
"Afraid I am going to, oh I don't know, maybe sneak into her bedroom late at night-"  
  
The sentence was not finished. Draco Malfoy had gotten up, which left Ginny to fall on her rear end as she hit the floor with a thump. He took his wand out from his pocket and pointed inches away from Harry's nose. Before Harry could react, Malfoy had already spoke the word.  
  
"Tresmellsio!"  
  
A beam of silver lightning striked through the air, and there was a blast of gray smoke as the transition was finished.  
  
Ginny blinked, and saw that Ron, Harry and Hermione were asleep amongst themselves, snoring.  
  
Without thinking, she burst into laughter.  
  
"I meant to curse them," Draco said sulkily.  
  
Her laughter broke down, and she grinned at him.  
  
"So, now that we're alone-"  
  
Ginny stopped grinning, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Malfoy," her voice coming out crisp and clear.  
  
"Aw, but why?" he whined.  
  
Ginny smiled at his pouting face, but the upturn of the corners of her mouth had vanished when Draco came closer. She stood up in her seat, backing away into the wall.  
  
"Scared, little Weasel?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and his head placed on her thighs.  
  
Her head lowered, and her lips brushed against his forehead, and onto his nose, and now touched his lips.  
  
The kiss was harsh, the crisps of her lips was hurriedly running through his, and his arms now placed on her backside.  
  
"Mmm, like it rough, do you?" Draco managed to murmer through his occupied lips, brushing agains the flesh of her neck.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said scoldingly, but her fingertips unwillingly massaged the nape of his neck.  
  
His chest rised up, heaving across the top of her thighs, and he stood up, and placed himself on the half of her lower body.  
  
He sighed softly, the heat of his breath grazing her chest; which was now repeatedly rythmning against the beat of her heart. Draco parted his lips slightly, his chapped areas exploring her skin.  
  
Ginny felt heat rush through her; she didn't want him to stop, but another part of her mind sent her a warning and she furiously resisted her urges.  
  
She pushed him away lightly, and he scowled angirly at her.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" asked Draco, his frown glaring.  
  
Ginny shrugged, knowing it was better to not reply. Gathering up the buttons of her shirt again, she looked down at her feet and muttered, "Put the countercurse," before she sat herself on his lap again; this time a little uneasily.  
  
Draco bit his lip in stubborness, but finally obeyed. "Trescurié."  
  
In the next few moments, Hermione had awakened, yawning tiredly.  
  
"What's going on? Did I doze off already?" she asked suspiciously. Before Draco or Ginny could answer, Ron and Harry opened their eyes, imitating the same huge yawn Hermione had given off.  
  
Shrugging off the fact that they had been sleeping, Ron and Harry went into a rather boring conversation about last year's Qudditch defeats in Hogwarts and Chudley Cannons.  
  
Ginny sat back reluctantly against the soft felt of Draco's shirt, and closed her eyes. She didn't want him to speak to her again, lure her into his seductive ways.  
  
Then he heard a faint chuckle in her eardrums. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco smirking at her from behind.  
  
"I won this round, Weasel," he said.  
  
Ginny's heart sank a little, and anger flushed up her cheeks. It was just a game to him, wasn't it?  
  
"You-little-bitch," she spat resentingly.  
  
Draco's smirk grew even wider.  
  
"Why Weasel, that's a compliment to me..."  
  
*** 


	9. I'm gonna shake up the system

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Well, bye then, Malfoy," Ginny said bitterly as the train lurched to a stop near Lovely Wizarding Uses, where many small towns were located, and it was near the Burrow too.  
  
"Goodbye Weasley." he merely replied. Ginny got off of his lap, and said a cheerful goodbye to Hermione before following Harry and Ron outside with large suitcases containing clothes, makeup products, books, and homework.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Hermione called. Ginny grinned and waved once more, and the compartment door closed. Sighing, Ginny looked longingly at the train as a few people got off and went happily toward their houses. The train lurched once more, and started to move. Somehow, there was something missing.  
  
And that something missing as much as Ginny hated to admit it, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
"Well, looks like its just you and me, Granger," Draco said smirking.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and I," she corrected in a murmer. Draco fought the urge to laugh.  
  
There was an arkward pause as the train moved, hitting some small bumps in the middle.  
  
"So," said Hermione, trying to start a civil conversation, "What's with you and Ginny?"  
  
Draco snorted. "That's none of your buisness, bitch." he replied with rather foolish dislike.  
  
Hermione bit her lip from cursing back. "It is my buisness. Ginny is my friend. First thing I know, she comes crying to me, trying to get Harry's attention. And the next thing I know, Ron comes crying to ME,telling me you were groping her in the hallway."  
  
A huge breath she had been holding escaped her lips at last.  
  
Draco smirked. Oh, how Hermione hated his smirk. He was such a raving bastard.  
  
"I did nothing she didn't want..." he merely said.  
  
Hermione grinded her teeth. "You-you-little bitch. I know Ginny wouldn't ask for things like that."  
  
Draco's head snapped up. "Sounds like you don't know your little 'innocent' friend at all, huh?" he lied.  
  
"I've known her for half of my life, thank you very much. And she is innocent, you better not ruin her Malfoy. I know it's hard to admit, but she has a lot of brothers that could kick your ass in one second. Don't try to deny it," Hermione retorted with anger.  
  
Draco shrugged, and Hermione could see faint color rising up to his cheeks. She smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Well, well, where were her brothers when others tried to hurt her?" he said, his fists clenched. He of course, was talking about Charles.  
  
Hermione however, looked puzzled. "What are you talking about Malfoy? Is this one of your pranks that I don't get or something?"  
  
Draco took a moment to pause and look at the situation. "You don't know what happend to Ginny," he muttered in disbelief.  
  
"What happend to her?" Hermione demanded curiously.  
  
"If she didn't tell you, obviously she doesn't want you to know."  
  
"Know what? What the hell are you going about?" she pleaded.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Listen, I have to go," Draco said, getting up.  
  
"Wait! Malfoy! This isn't your stop!" Hermione cried after him, but he didn't listen. Picking up his things, he walked out the door. It shut automatically, with Granger pounding her fist against the window.  
  
He watched with amusement as the train started again, leaving Hermione's yells forgotten.  
  
When he turned around however, his smile failed. Hundreds of people were walking around; they didn't speak english.  
  
Draco gasped. A girl (who was obviously asian) came up to him and said words that sounded merely like rubbish. She was wearing a red shredded dress, that was covered with a dirty apron.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused. The girl gasped, jumping up and down.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! I found-I found gay!" said the girl, and that was probably the only english she knew.  
  
"What? I am not gay!" Draco said, reddening.  
  
"Yes, yes, you gay! Yes, yes, you gay!" the girl shrieked.  
  
Draco moved back, and went into a run.  
  
Where the hell was he? All the houses looked small, and the windows were broken. People he didn't regonize swarmed across, milking cows. What the hell? This was a Wizarding territory?  
  
The girl's screams still reached his eardrums. "Yes, yes Gay, come back!"  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
***  
  
"Sweetie, light the candles?" Mrs.Weasley's voice rang out. Ginny smiled at her. Using one of her dad's muggle products, she lighted the candles slowly, each dim light waving.  
  
"Can't we sit down, and eat?" asked Ginny stubbornly. She was wearing a spagetti strap dress that reached above her ankles. It was emerald green, and made her red hair (which had been turned into small petite curls) much more visible.  
  
Her mother had allowed her to wear some blush, and lip gloss, but that was all.  
  
"Hold on, hon, we have a surprise for you..." said Mr.Weasley. Fred and George grinned.  
  
"Charlie! Bill! Downstairs! Dinner!" Mrs.Weasley called fondly.  
  
In two minutes, two tall redheaded boys had appeared. Ginny's heart leaped. A surprise, for her? She smiled, feeling rather special.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone's here..." said Mrs.Weasley, smiling at Harry. Harry blushed and backed away a little.  
  
"Ginny, I know you've been lonely lately. So I thought a certain person could help you brighten up..." her mother's voice said in sing-song voice.  
  
Ginny grinned, nodding.  
  
Her mother sighed, and smiled again. Clapping her hands, at once, all the Weasleys and Harry parted into two halves of one, leaving one space for one more person.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows? Draco?  
  
No, it wasn't. She gasped, looking into the blue eyes.  
  
The blue eyes of Charles.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
***  
  
Hehe. I am evil (and high on coke which might explain about Draco and the screaming "gay!" girl), and want more reviews, so I left that really evil cliffhanger. Bet you didn't see that one coming!!!  
  
Review..and I MAY have the next chapter out soon *grins deviously*  
  
Till next time, my luvs, ~Court 


	10. I'm gonna keep this secret

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
______________________ Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. _______________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The straps on her emerald dress faltered slightly as she innocently dropped a hand over her dried lips.  
  
"I am- sick," she managed to croak before running upstairs so fast that some of the silk in her new dress got stuck in the base of the stairway. Coughing loudly, Ginny felt her breath leave her lungs as she ran into her room and slammed the door as softly as possible behind her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the dining room...  
  
"What's gotten into her? I thought she'd be thrilled to see you, my dear Charles." Mrs.Weasley's voice rang, her eyes softened with concern and a load of curiosity.  
  
"Oh Ms.Weasley, we had a fight the last time I was here. I better go check on her and apologize. If you would excuse me, all," Charles said, smiling charmfully.  
  
"Of course Charles," Mr.Weasley obeyed with much delight.  
  
Charles turned around, muttering curses under his breath, as he walked up the stairway; trying to remember the way to Ginny's room.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Draco! You gave us a fright!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as her son suddenly appeared with a POP!  
  
"Caught in traffic, Mother," he said, his eyebrows furrowing at the huge lie he had just told. Well, it had been some sort of traffic, yes traffic of fifty boys and girls calling after him in their asian accents yelling another word for homosexual was indeed much traffic to him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Father," Draco said coldly to a blonde haired man who seemed unaffected by the presence of his own son.  
  
"Draco," Lucius Malfoy nodded, not meeting his eyes, and going back to the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"Dinner will be an hour late, Draco. The house elves are completely horrid, I tell you. They shall be beaten tonight. Go up to your room, until you are called," his mother ordered timidly.  
  
Draco did what he was told, there was no use to argue. Where else to go? Perhaps he could beat some of the house elves later, yes, he thought with an evil smirk, that was a very delightful hobby.  
  
However, he couldn't deny his thoughts as he wondered what kind of a Christmas Ginny was having.  
  
*  
  
Her mind was simply dizzy, she didn't know what was happening, it was all blur. She vaguely remember thanking herself for not unpacking yet, and then another hideous thought aroused from the edge of her mind.  
  
Where would she go? Ginny certainly was not ready to prowl onto the streets late alone at night; and she wasn't and couldn't apparate yet. Oh God, she thought, her heart pounding against the flesh of her chest.  
  
The lump in her throat increased highly, and within a moment, her eyes were blinded by the liquid of her tears.  
  
"Ginny?" a voice wavered. Ginny felt the need to scream. Someone was knocking on her door, ordering her to come out quickly. And she knew that voice belonged to Charles.  
  
"Ginny, I am going to hex the door off, you little ratted bitch." His harsh tone made Ginny clench her hands into fists, her eyes pouring with tears.  
  
She had to do something. Anything.  
  
"Just a moment, Charles. I am getting undressed for you," she said loudly so her voice could be heard. What the fuck was she doing?  
  
"Stop playing games Ginny, come out here, right now."  
  
Without even responding, Ginny sweeped over a tiny parchment and a half broken quill and dipped it into some nearby ink.  
  
Draco- Charles is here. Help.  
  
That's all she could write. She sighed in deeply, and looked out the window. Errol was sleepily wandering the trees.  
  
She made a whistiling sound, which got it's attention.  
  
"Tsk, Errol, here sweetie, come on, please? For Ginny?" she pleaded. Hesitant to end his late night stroll, Errol reluctantly obeyed and came to the window.  
  
"Take this to Draco Lucifer Malfoy. Make it as fast as you can! Don't wait for a reply, just go and try to inform Mione that I am in trouble, alright?" Ginny said, her words tumbiling. Errol nodded, and picked up the parchment with it's hallow beak.  
  
"Be fast, Errol. I need you."  
  
The owl nipped her finger reassuringly, and sweeped into the air, fluttering it's wings furiously.  
  
  
  
*  
  
The parchment felt stiff under his fingers, the horrid handwriting complete with stains of tears, he felt vaguely uncomfortable that they belonged to Ginny. The obviously cheaply bought owl that looked very aged indeed, soared out his window before waiting for a reply.  
  
The parchment flew from his hand, and he felt his nails dig into the corners of his palms. Charles was there; the same man that had pretended to love Ginny and hurt her to get what he wanted. Feeling a panickingly flutter of fresh worry, he bit his lip thoughtfully.  
  
Without much more hesitance, he unlocked one of the cabinet closets near his dressing table, and opened it, his eyes wandering maddeingly.  
  
Finally, underneath large amounts of paper and quills and books, he took out his old Nimbus 2001.  
  
Mounting on the broom, he took his wand and yelled "Diffindo!" before the glass of the small windows broke, each crystal making a striking sound as it hit the floor.  
  
Pocketing his wand carefully beneath his robes, he tightened the grip on his broom and proceeded to fly out to the darkened sky.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Will Draco save Ginny in time? Will Charles hex her? Will Harry and the others catch on? Will Ron ever find out he's homosexual? Oh wait- no that's a different story, never mind.. Er anyways, I know you guys are thinking I will make Draco save her, but remember I am known to be very evil :D.  
  
So warnings, and a belated Christmas and of course, happy Boxing Day to Canadians (*cough* Natalie *cough*) my luvs (Hope you all had a White Christmas like I did...it was like a blizzard in New York..)  
  
~Court P.S. If you are interested on emails of frequent updates of this story, please leave your email in your review, I find it very tiring to go to your profile just to get your email and some dont even list them. If I have emailed you updates earlier, ignore this Author's Note. Happy Holidays, everyone!! 


	11. I think I'll find another way

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
- Courage is not the act of fear. It is acting in spite of it. *Mark Twain -  
  
- Love is a game where two can play; and both can win. -  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, you fucking bastard!" Draco cursed loudly as his Nimbus 2001 swept slowly in the air. Pushing foward with all his might, he realized something.  
  
Stupidity and all, dignity gone, he groaned, a string of swearing followed.  
  
He had no fucking idea where Ginny Weasley lived.  
  
*  
  
"Bitch, open this door. Now! I am hexing it off, Ginny, I swear to God!" Charles bellowed. Ginny felt her heart pounding against her chest, fear ringing through her own body.  
  
What was she to do? No way Draco would get to the Burrow fast enough. In fact, he probably didn't even know where the hell it was. In fact, Ginny thought with much dismay, he probably didn't want to come.  
  
She was just a fling, anyway. She meant absolutely nothing to him; in fact, he had no obligation to even care. She couldn't force him to come. And nobody knew. Tears welled up again, but she blinked them away at hearing Charles bang against the door with his body.  
  
Ginny wiped her tears away, gaining up her bravery. If she had any, anyway. Her chest heaved with emotion. They couldn't have put her in Gryffindor for nothing, could they?  
  
No, they couldn't have.  
  
She knew there was only one thing left to do.  
  
She opened the window.  
  
"Diffindo!" cried Charles.  
  
She heard the bang of the door open.  
  
She didn't look back. She stepped out, and found herself outside of her house, her feet clinging to the window sill. Looking down, she saw platters of ground and the faint dark color of grass. Gulping slightly, she also saw bits of rock hanging by trees. Her feet tingled underneath her; she hated heights.  
  
"Oh please, Ginny, don't do stupid things, you little slut."  
  
Breathe.  
  
*  
  
"Lacoata!" he whispered, clearing his mind of all things except Ginny. Her precious flaming hair, her brown eyes.  
  
He felt himself falling and rising. Blinding his eyes carefully, he opened them again to see a large house, surrounded by trees, it towered against the sky, and he noted with disgust that several rooms had been built among it.  
  
Sighing in relief that he had found the house, he dived to go closer.  
  
And that's when he noticed a small frail figure, hinging against the outside a window, ready to jump.  
  
*  
  
"Little Ginny, come out, now." Charles voice was so enticing that she found it hard to breathe.  
  
Her lungs were repeating against the small blood in her veins left. Her hair was hanging loosely at the side of her cheeks, and her eyes closed and opened furiously.  
  
She felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She gulped, feeling repulsed by being touched by such a horrid man.  
  
Kicking him, he finally let go.  
  
And then she did the only thing she could do.  
  
Placing her energy high and her stupidity high also, and swung her legs across the windowsill and in the air.  
  
And then she dived.  
  
*  
  
  
  
*Evil cackle* Another cliffhanger...  
  
~Court 


	12. It's not my time to go

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
Swallowed so much love, my hair turns red. Come over to my house, to see my brother instead. You didn't get my valentine, didn't know what it meant. Every page about you, my diary's read...  
  
Do you know, that your the one that I adore? Next year at Hogwarts, you'll see I've transformed. I will hold my head up high, I am a Gryffindor... and you won't need to save me anymore...  
  
I love you, but it seems that you don't love me, And I know you'll see we were meant to be... When you miss me, it'll be too late.  
  
~Switchblade Kittens 'Ode To Harry Potter'  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco stared, gaping at the sight before him. Ginny had, dived. Coming to his sense quickly, he ignored the whooshing of the wind and turned an angle.  
  
Within seconds, a body was falling toward him. He let go of his tight grip and his arms stretched out, ready.  
  
Something heavy collapsed in his arms; but he didn't think at all as he saw her copper hair floating into the surface of her face.  
  
He shook her a little, then saw that her eyes were tightly closed. Holding back a chuckle, he tightened his grip around his waist, and left one of his hands to lead them back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
*  
  
"Did you just see that!" cried Mrs.Weasley, flabbergasted; the family had been staring out the window in mere shock.  
  
Little Ginny was falling, and as Ron proceeded to do the Wingardium Leviosa spell, a certain silver haired boy had caught her in his arms while on a Nimbus 2001.  
  
"I am going to kill him!" Harry said spitefully, and tried to charge out of the Burrow. Rumbles of arms stopped him; few of whom who wanted to join him, and only one that wanted to stop him.  
  
"Harry, let me come with you..."  
  
"No Harry, it's better if we see what Charles did to her to make her behave in such a..."  
  
"Harry, stop, no!"  
  
"Let her go," Mrs.Weasley warned them.  
  
Then, her eyes wandered over to the stairway.  
  
"I think it's time for someone else to learn a little lesson..."  
  
*  
  
The pillows were so soft. She never wanted to open her eyes, ever again. She imagined a Qudditch feild, with Harry gripping her waist tightly. She was leaning against his chest, and they were flying wistfully six inches off the ground, laughing.  
  
But as she turned to face Harry,she saw silver hair. Gasping for breath at the sudden change, Ginny immediatley opened her eyes, fluttering her eyelids.  
  
In a moment, a horrible aching pain furrowed through her forehead.  
  
"What happend?" she said to no-one in paticular, as she smelled blood.  
  
"Shhh..." a voice whispered in her ear.Shivering, she looked up and her eyes widened. Was she inside another dream?  
  
Draco Malfoy was holding a small washcloth in his hand,drying off the blood which led from her hair, which trickled down to the side of her cheek.  
  
"Dra- Malfoy!" she hollered, promptly sitting up. Grinning widely, she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
Surprised, he reluctantly returned the hug, her copper-colored hair on his face, which spelled of cinnammon and ginger.  
  
Finally they let go. There was a long arkward pause, in which Draco would whistle every so often.  
  
"You-you saved me," Ginny finally managed to stumble out. Quickly, her face flushed red.  
  
"Well, you know- had nothing better to do," he joked. Ginny managed a nervous giggle in response.  
  
Ginny's eyes pondered over the room. It was big, with a mahogony dressing table, and a bed to match. There were black satin sheets, which covered the pillows as well. There were small futons in various corners, and a pack of clothes had been neatly folded in the base of the closet, little peices of felt and cloth sticking out from the half-closed door of the closet.  
  
It was beautiful. It was big, a little deserted, but beautiful. Everything nearly matched, it was either mahogony and black. There was a large picture frame in the opposite wall of the bed, which consisted of a rather smug picture of Malfoy in the age of nine years, his arms folded across stubbornly, his lips pouted into a small smirk, and his small hair in bangs that spread out. He was wearing a leather jacket, which was open to let anyone see that underneath was a emerald green-shirt.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Aw, you look so cute. And look at your mini-Malfoy smirk!" she cried out, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but felt an unfamiliar pang at his chest due to these words.  
  
"Is this your room?" asked Ginny, sounding a bit flustered. Draco flashed a evil smile.  
  
"Yes. And your sleeping on my bed."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, yeah, sorry," she said, blushing.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't mind," he teased playfully.  
  
"So, it's getting late, I better go - you know - home?" Ginny suggested nervously.  
  
"Well, you can spend the night - here - if you want-"  
  
"No I don't - want to be any - you know, - trouble..."  
  
"No- you know, trouble - at all."  
  
"You sure? - I mean, I could tell everyone - about you know, - Charles - and thanks for saving my - well you know, life - I, well you know, thank you."  
  
"Oh no problem - don't mention, you know, just stay - you've had a like - a rough night," Draco protested, stuttering.  
  
Ginny giggled. They were acting terribly stupid all of a sudden. It was humorous hearing their voices stuttering nervously.  
  
There was another silence.  
  
Draco whistled a bit, and took out something from under his bed.  
  
"What's that?" said Ginny curiously, trying to make conversation, as he took out a box of six bottles, each of which where filled with white and brown foam.  
  
"Oh, some butterbeer," he answered casually.  
  
"Oh, I could use one. May I?" she asked politely, and took a bottle swiftly out, and opened the cap easily.  
  
"Er- Ginny, you better not, it has some hard liquor in it, I got it made mixed special by my house elves..."  
  
But it was too late. Ginny drank the bottle slowly, white foam creasing across the thin lines of her mouth.  
  
"Mmm, damn, that tastes good," she said, washing down the rest. It tasted like melted chocolate and ice, but it burned her throat as it went down, so she went into a coughing fit right after. She gave the bottle to Draco, for it smelled badly of rotton eggs, no matter how good it tasted. Her head felt dizzy, but the pain had weakened, and she felt a sudden urge to jump up.  
  
"Ginny, it's really strong," said Draco gently.  
  
"It doesn't seem strong to me, see I am still sitting up? Hehe," Ginny giggled giddily.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows in mild amusement. Not strong eh?  
  
"Uh, Ginny? Do you want the guestroom, or this room?" he asked.  
  
"Why can't I sleep with you?" Ginny asked, giggiling madly.  
  
Draco smirked a little, but then shook his head. She really had no idea what exactly she was intending, did she? Especially since a strap of her green gown was falling over one shoulder...  
  
"Well, I am flattered, but that's hardly an option. Your brothers would eat me alive," he commented lazily.  
  
"Nah, you're too big too eat."  
  
Draco bit his lip, his shoulders shaking madly of restrained laughter.  
  
"God, you are so screwed," Draco exclaimed, smiling as Ginny fell over onto his lap, still laughing insanely.  
  
Her hair toppled over his legs, tickiling the sides of his hands as he touched the little curls softly.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Mmm? Hehe."  
  
"Do you still like Harry?"  
  
There was a long pause, and no giggles followed.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Oh," said Draco, and felt another unfamiliar pang in his chest again. Shaking it off, he looked up at the ceiling without commenting.  
  
"It's not like I want to love him, though..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't feel anything when I am around him anymore, but I still love him, I can feel it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I call you Draco?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Good hehe."  
  
There was another small sigh, and Draco felt Ginny's tiny sleeping snores against his lap, still flattening Ginny's hair with his hands.  
  
*** 


	13. I'm gonna avoid the cliché

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
They said,  
  
'I'll bet they'll never make it'  
  
but just look at us going on...  
  
We're still together,  
  
still going strong.  
  
Your still the one that I run to,  
  
the one that I belong to,  
  
your still the one that I want for life...  
  
Your still the one that I love...  
  
the one that I breathe love...  
  
your still the one that I kiss goodnight.  
  
~Shania Twain  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arghh," Ginny groaned, groping for more pillows. Her hands flew to her hair, which had been tangled from many turns in the night, and her head was hurting like hell, as if her whole body was numb with pain.  
  
"G'morning, sleepyhead," someone said, chuckiling.  
  
"Mmm..Harry?" Ginny noted, and blinked open her eyes, to see the outraged face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Don't insult me," he said in mock bitterness. Ginny managed a weak laugh, trying to remember what happend yesterday night. She groaned more at the thought. Charles had been invited for Christmas, and she had done something nearly suicidal, and Draco had caught her...her mind was still placed in disbelief at the dramatic events.  
  
She looked down, and realized that a black satin nightgown had been placed over her emerald dress, and she tightened the belt around the waist, blushing.  
  
"It's mine," Draco said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Oh, thanks. It was awfully cold in here last night, thanks, it kept me warm," Ginny said, rambiling about nonsense.  
  
Draco nodded. "Well I thought, you were shivering and all, you'd like it."  
  
"I do. Here," said Ginny, opening the belt and parting the robes, feeling rather vurnable at Draco's hungry gaze as she opened it and gave it to him.  
  
He looked as if he was trying really hard to look Ginny above the neck. She was fixing up the green straps on her short dress, looking down at her bare feet.  
  
"Oh no...you keep the nightgown. I don't need it anyway. Too girlish for me," he murmered.  
  
Ginny grinned, and accepted the gown reluctantly.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Draco croaked.  
  
Ginny laughed, and said "Yeah, you too...Oh my God, Christmas! I forgot! I need to spend it with my family!"  
  
"Oh okay. Well you can use my broom, it's right over there, by the dressing table..." he said warily.  
  
"Thanks, Mal-Draco. For everything," Ginny whispered, clutching the broom with a hand.  
  
"Sure. Your sandals are by the window," he answered.  
  
She nodded, and put one of her sandals on, strapping their handles in place.  
  
She turned foward and watched the small muggle clock that Draco kept hidden near a photo album, and saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock.  
  
"Oh no! I have to go! They've opened their presents by now!" she cried, and looked at the broken window anxiously.  
  
"Up!" she ordered her broom, and it obeyed. Placing her legs firmly in order, she called a quick goodbye at Draco and soared out the window, one of her bare feet clinging to the edge, and the other one placed sternly in a sandal.  
  
Draco laughed, noting that she had forgotten the other sandal, which was still in place by the window, looking lonely.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs.Weasley promptly got to her feet at the sudden appearance of her small girl, who was clutching a broomstick in one hand, wearing a black satin robe, which was barely covering the emerald peak of her small dress underneath her robes.  
  
She was wearing only one sandal, but she seemed oblivious to the fact, and was curiously eyeing everyone that was sitting there, shocked that she had come back. After their welcoming gestures and questions and threatnings from Ron about Draco Malfoy laying a hand on her, she sat down and found herself telling them the whole story, from the sexual harrassment from Charles which the brothers looked greedily to kill, and Mrs.Weasley looked relieved to see that she had fought and declined to the part where she had stupidly thrown herself from the window and how Draco had come to the rescue. She smartly left out the part about when she got drunk and slept on Draco Malfoy's bed, of course.  
  
"Couldn't you have at least owled us?" said a familiar voice from the Weasley clan and Harry.  
  
"'Mione! Oh your here! Errol came to you?" Ginny said, nodding at her.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, still clutched in Ginny's tight embrace.  
  
When they finally pulled away, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "So where did you sleep?"  
  
She said it casually, but it made Ginny numb with fear anyways, because every head turned her way, waiting for her to answer. Ron glared at her as if to say that if she slept anywhere where Draco was present, he would murder both of them.  
  
"Well now, lets Ginny have some sleep. She's had a tough night. Wait, where did you get this?" her mother asked, her fingers tugging at the material of her black robes.  
  
"Draco," she said softly.  
  
"So it's Draco now?" Ron said, glaring more.  
  
"Give me those robes, I'll send them to him," Fred eagerly offered.  
  
"No! I mean," she said, as her loud voice startled them all, "I mean, he gave them to me," she said in a small squeak.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you alone for a moment, outside?" Harry spoke out, nodding her way.  
  
Ginny forced a weak smile and said, "Sure."  
  
They went outside, recieving curious glances from the Weasleys. Closing the door behind her, she folded her arms across her chest, walking around the grass, waiting for Harry to speak.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" he said bluntly, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Yes. I mean, NO! No!" Ginny said, biting her lip.  
  
"What?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows in a cross between puzzlement and outraged disgust.  
  
"I mean, I slept with him, but not really," she answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I slept in his bed, with him, but nothing happend," Ginny said.  
  
"Why would you sleep in his bed? Did- he didn't force you or anything, did he?" asked Harry, his voice rising.  
  
"No- of course not. Anyways, what happend to Charles?" she asked, aruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Mr.Weasley and him went to the Ministry to sort things out. I guess he confessed to your father what happend in the past. And don't change the subject," Harry said sternly.  
  
"Listen Harry- nothing happend. I think you would be at least be grateful that he saved my life!" Ginny snapped.  
  
Harry looked crestfallen. "I am, but you and I know he's only after your body."  
  
"Why you- that's not true!" Ginny shrieked in outrage.  
  
Harry stepped back, widening his eyes, but not speaking.  
  
"Just because you took so damn long to notice me, to love me, to like me, or to even acknowledge to know that I even exist as a girl, doesn't mean nobody else hasn't, Harry Potter! I am really tired of you bitching after me after all these years! For your information, I do love you, but I am not IN love you anymore! Yeah, do you want to know who I am in love with? Fine! Draco Malfoy! I am in love with him, and if I can't even change that, then you can't!" Ginny took a deep breath, and Harry looked flabbergasted, and started to speak but she held up a hand to interuppt.  
  
"No! I am not going to let you speak, dumbass bitch! If you imply that I don't know what love is, I think you should speak for yourself. Famous Harry Potter, who's always getting attacked can't stand a second for love! You don't even know what it is! Do you know how that makes me feel? And now I am in love with Draco, and no matter how hard I try, I can't ever change that! Did I ever change loving you? No..." she breathed in and out, tears pouring down her cheeks at all the things she had been holding in all her life.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry said, sighing, warily pointing a finger behind her.  
  
Ginny turned around, and saw herself looking at Draco Malfoy, who was clutching a wand in one hand, and a sandal in the other.  
  
*** 


	14. The End

I Lost My Heart To Sin  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley will do anything to catch Harry's attention, and that means anything. Even if it means sleeping with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, just own the plot.  
  
Everybody believed we would never be,  
  
look at us above,  
  
we are so in love.  
  
Everyday, in your arms,  
  
baby, can't go wrong,  
  
we are strong, look at us now.  
  
For everyday  
  
that I should have you by my side,  
  
we'll make it baby,  
  
look at us now.  
  
For every night I pray,  
  
I knew that you'd stay.  
  
Look at us baby,  
  
look at us now.  
  
Remembering the times,  
  
our love was meant to find,  
  
we'll make it baby,  
  
Baby look at us, baby look at us, baby look at us.  
  
We'll make it baby,  
  
look at us now.  
  
~Serina Paris  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Ginny whispered, her mouth half open, her eyes darting from Harry to Draco back and forth. Draco's expressionless face swifted a sudden pang in her chest, and she nearly melted under his stare.  
  
Harry backed away without saying anything, and sitting on the porch, looking at his knees.  
  
Obviously, Harry's presance meant nothing to Draco, for he pretended Harry wasn't there and handed her the sandal slowly.  
  
She took it, but was so confused and surprised that she dropped it without even flinching.  
  
"Hi," Ginny croaked shyly.  
  
"Hello." Draco answered, his voice as expressionless and hard as his stare.  
  
"How much of that did you exactly, hear, Malfoy?" Harry spoke up from behind them.  
  
Draco ignored Harry and looked into Ginny's eyes and answered, "Can we talk, Ginny? Alone? Without Potty here?" he spat vividly.  
  
Harry glared at him, but obeyed and opened the door and stepped onto the Burrow, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
There was a long pause after their "conversation" and nobody spoke for a moment, and blinked only in movement.  
  
"So I hear you love me," Draco stuttered. He mentally smacked himself. What a dumbass thing to say!  
  
Ginny didn't look amused however. Her eyes were moving nervously around the scenery, and she was biting her lip, looking down at the grass as if it was an amazing discovery.  
  
She couldn't take anymore. Going on complete inscinct and stupidity, she ran over the two feet seperating them and closed the gap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Startled, he made no protest as she brushed her lips against his once more.  
  
This time, it was intense. Their lips collided clumsily, as if they wanted to savor every single moment they had left, as if they hadn't seen each other in over a century, as if nothing would ever feel this good every again. His hands squeezed her hips encouragingly, their foreheads beaming with heat as their flesh connected. She didn't want to let go, for fear of the lack of words. Their lips parted slightly, and she sighed breathlessly, their position still there, their foreheads slammed against each other, waiting for anything, an interuption, something that would make the intense vibe go away, the fears, the pain and the embarrassment to just vanish.  
  
But nothing came. They stood there, feeling as if the world was invisible, as if they were the only two left living. They were wrapped around each other, molded into each other's body, and yet had nothing to say.  
  
Minutes passed by slowly,each one as more painful as the other. They needed something to say, something to do, an action, some words, anything.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco spoke, her name coming out of his lips in a soft drawl that it made Ginny wince.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am sorry," he murmered. Ginny didn't ask any questions. Tears were bunching up onto her eyelids, a sudden sting forming through her eyelashes. It was disbelief, pain, embarassment, all into a small pile. She felt a crack in her chest, and her breath was disolving into nothingness.  
  
She had heard about unrequieted love, but always thought she wouldn't have to suffer through it. Besides Harry, she really didn't have anything to spice in her love life, not that she had ever had much of one. But this thing was much more painful than loving the Boy-Who-Lived. If it had taken nearly five years to get over Harry, how long would -  
  
She didn't finish the thought. Why was this so hard? Just to stop thinking for a moment, to just freeze up eternity right then and there, and leave it the way it was now? Hunched up in Draco Malfoy's arms, never wanting to leave them ever again.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God," Hermione broke the silence that followed as the Weasley clan and Harry looked out the nearby window, watching a certain couple outside.  
  
"I know," Mrs.Weasley said, her voice croaking.  
  
"Why the hell is there a sandal in the grass?" Ron interupted their sappiness.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
Ron shrugged sheepishly, turning away from the scene that followed outside. It was the first time he wasn't ready to kill Draco Malfoy, who was wrapped in the arms of his baby sister, almost silently screaming undying love for each other.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
It was Harry who had spoken, and Ron couldn't even find the words to argue or agree. He just looked out the window, his chin placed across the window sill, seeing one of his sister's fingers rush through Draco's hair.  
  
He couldn't see her face, but it made him wince to even see Draco's, who's eyes were closed tightly, and his hands clenched, as if he found the event oddly repulsive and too painful to take.  
  
***  
  
"It's okay, Draco. It's okay," Ginny repeated over and over again, looking up at him. He flinched at the sight, Ginny, his Ginny, was red in the face, with tears stains flooded all over her face. She sniffed, and promptly exploded into sobs.  
  
She was surprised by the sudden intake of his lips brushing timidly against her forehead.  
  
"I can't love you, Ginny."  
  
She didn't question him, or argue, or do anything. Ginny let go of him, backing away, looking as if she might tear every inch of herself any second.  
  
"Apparate!" He merely said, and with a pop, he was gone.  
  
He was gone.  
  
"Ginny?" another voice arupted.  
  
She didn't turn around. She was frozen at the spot, and after a few moments or so, she was wrapped in Harry Potter's arms from behind, placing her cheek against his chest, disgraced in tears.  
  
*** 2:54 P/M  
  
That's it folks. That was the last chapter. I know what you guys are thinking... "WTF!!! How dare you!" Relax...  
  
There's a ....  
  
Sequel. Yup. I'll post a notice on this when I've posted the sequel. I am not going to say anymore though.  
  
Thanks for all your support and reviews, I can't believe it, I've never got so many. Last chapter I got over 33!!  
  
Thanks for reading, I'll let everyone know on the sequel, and if you are a silent reader, please come foward and give me your email for notification!!!  
  
Much, much, much, much, love, ~Court (yeah, im a girl) 


End file.
